


A Ship and Her Captain

by HiddenTrekker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Captain and her ship, Gen, Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTrekker/pseuds/HiddenTrekker
Summary: Our favourite Captain seen by her Ship





	A Ship and Her Captain

She is made for me and me for her. We fit together. Her sleek curves match mine. Our stubborn determination to survive drives each other on; she will never give up on me so I will never give up on her.

Both of us are determined that we shall see home again, get this blended, loyal crew home. It may not be the crew that we started with; we lost some of them when we were dragged here across the universe. Now though they are more than just a crew, they are a family, made up of our original crew, thieves, mercenaries, criminals and outlaws, but every one of them is dear to us. We hurt at the loss of any of them when it happens.

We have vowed to keep them safe, her and me. We give everything for them.

Our First Officer tires to keep us safe, to keep us together, sometimes he succeeds, sometimes he doesn’t. When he doesn’t we know he will walk in her footsteps, through the corridors designed for her.

We talk to each other, out loud but only when we are alone. Usually it is in times of uncertainty, reminding each other of our promise to get the crew home, our stubborn determination to hold ourselves together at the seams.

She is my Captain, I am her _Voyager_ , and together we keep our family safe.


End file.
